Mu and Fu
by hitagashi
Summary: Chase thought Jack forgot his birthday but instead he gets a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Mu and Fu  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Author: **hitagashi  
**Warnings/Spoilers: **none  
**Pairing: **Chase Young/ Jack Spicer  
**Rating: **PG (for mentions of violence)  
**Genre: **romance, WAFF, AU/AR  
**Word Count: **461  
**Summary: **Chase thought Jack forgot his birthday but instead he gets a surprise.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and make no money from these writings. Xen is mine and you can use him... if you tell me. And for writing, if you ask.  
**Note: **Decided to finally post this on FF.N. This story is a gift for the brilliant CrystallicSky.

--=--

Chase frowned deeply as the sun began to set. It had been ten years since he had taken Jack Spicer as his consort on the very day he hated most. His birthday. For the past ten years Spicer had not once failed to make his day a good one and then, for no reason whatsoever, he had disappeared. Chase brought the crumpled and worn note into his view once more:

_Hey Chase, I'm gonna go away for a while. It's really really important and really special! I'll see you in a few months!_

-Jack

Chase crumpled the paper and stared out the window once more. He sighed before turning to look at a painting on the far wall. He kept that area lit, never letting the beautiful picture of his mother be shrouded in darkness. He remembered when Spicer had presenting the painting to him. Five years had passed and it still stayed perfect. Every year on his own birthday, Jack would take the painting down and retouch it before placing it back and returning to his tasks.

"Hey Chase, come in here please!" Jack's voice carried out of his throne room and he turned sharply, unaware of how his young consort had gotten in so quietly. When he rounded a corner and entered, he slowed down and looked at the... _thing _in his arms from afar. Jack turned his head and beckoned him over with a nod, hands obviously full with... whatever it was.

"_Fu_...." The thing spoke at him and he rounded the chair only to stop and stare at it.

"That's right, Xen, _fu _is here." Jack beamed at the boy who returned it with a circular roll of his head.

Chase knelt down and reached out for Xen, blinking when the baby grabbed onto his finger. He looked at him, chewing on whatever was on the inside of his pacifier and a small blush colored his cheeks. The marks matching Jack's obscured the tint partially but it stood out strongly against the white skin.

"_Fu_...." Chase murmured the words and Xen nodded and kicked his feet gently, careful not to curl his hand on Jack's and not to strike his feet harshly against his legs.

"Xen...." Xen nodded again and looked to Jack.

"_Mu_." He looked at Chase and wiggled his eyebrows. "_Fu_." He tilted his head then and tugged their hands to his face. "Xen."

Jack smiled widely at them both, eyes closed as waves of exhaustion washed over him. Chase smiled softly at Jack and leaned in to kiss him gently. He then picked Xen up,cradling him close and nuzzling his stomach.

"_Your mother needs to rest._" Xen nodded and giggled when Chase took him out of the room.

Not a bad birthday after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Mu and Fu  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Author: **hitagashi  
**Warnings/Spoilers: **none  
**Pairing: **Chase Young/ Jack Spicer  
**Rating: **PG (for mentions of violence)  
**Genre: **romance, WAFF, AU/AR  
**Word Count: **534  
**Summary: **Their enemies find out that they most definitely should not try to hurt Chase's family.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and make no money from these writings. Xen is mine and you can use him... if you tell me. And for writing, if you ask.  
**Note: **Decided to finally post this on FF.N. This story is a gift for the brilliant CrystallicSky.

Jack held Xen close as he watched the Showdown. Tomohiko and Wuya stood beside him, watching Xen intently, curious as to what would happen. Xen and Jack watched the Showdown, keeping their eyes trained on Chase.

"Mu." Jack looked down at Xen, worry evident on his face. "Fu will be all right. He has to keep us safe." Jack nodded and looked at Chase again, flinching when he got hit particularly hard. Xen wiggled out of the albino's arms and landed on his feet, continuing to stare at his father. His small hand wrapped around Jack's and he watched, giving reassuring squeezes every time Chase was struck.

"Oi, Young! Let's see how good ya are at keepin' yer little family together!" Bean's arm shot out, wrapping around Jack and tugging him into the air. Xen's eyes widened and he gave a sort of angry whine.

"MU!" His fingers curled and he jumped, landing on Bean's arm and then yelping when the other grabbed him. It pulled him away from Jack, the bean ignoring his struggling. "MU!" His ears twitched when an inhuman growl sounded throughout the area. His fingers twitched even as he fought against the thing wrapped around him to get to Jack. Claws wrapped around the vine that was circling around him. Scales shimmered when the bean's arm was _bitten _off. Xen began to plummet and Chase caught him, grabbing Jack soon after Bean dropped him in favor of screeching.

Rage pulsed from Chase, fury evident as wave after wave of dark magic erupted from him. He snarled at the monks, not at all happy they were coming close. Bean and Wuya fled quickly, keeping away from the rage of the everlord.

"Fu... Mu is not moving." Tiny hands gripped at his arm and he leaned over Jack, a small whine escaping him. He nudged the albino with his snout, hoping he would move if he did that. Xen whimpered, holding tight to Chase's arm and letting out a keening wail at the lack of Jack moving.

_Oh just great Jack, you've gone and gotten yourself hurt again. Now Xen's gonna be all upset and Chase is going to go crazy. Good job. _The thought came solidly into his mind and his body stayed motionless. He couldn't breathe, he could feel his life fleeing, darkness edging into his mind. Then he felt it, a tongue at his hip. Chase.... He could tell.

"Mu... wake up, Mu." Xen had crawled into Jack's arms, staring up at him with sad eyes. Chase's tongue licked at a cut on his side, grimacing at the taste in his mouth. That stupid bean had poisoned his mate. He let out a low growl at Omi when he approached, choosing instead to cover Jack and Xen's body with his own.

"You're heavy Chase." His voice cracked out, weak and shaky but there. Xen hugged him tightly and slowly, very slowly, Chase changed back.

"Mu, Fu and I were worried!" Jack and Chase looked at Xen, nuzzling him gently and earning a giggle.

"Let us go home." He looked at Xen thoughtfully. "Your Mu needs rest." Xen nodded as they disappeared, leaving the monks to watch them do so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Mu and Fu  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Author: **hitagashi  
**Warnings/Spoilers: **none  
**Pairing: **Chase Young/ Jack Spicer  
**Rating: **PG (for mentions of violence)  
**Genre: **romance, WAFF, AU/AR  
**Word Count: **415  
**Summary: **Everyone but Xen, Chase and Jack expected his first battle to be different.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and make no money from these writings. Xen is mine and you can use him... if you tell me. And for writing, if you ask.  
**Note: **Decided to finally post this on FF.N. This story is a gift for the brilliant CrystallicSky.

Golden eyes took in the battlefield. It was his ninth birthday, four years prior his _mu _had almost died of poisoning from Hannibal Roy Bean. He scanned the others, sighing as he wrinkled his nose. Didn't any of these people know how to shower? How had his _fu _dealt with it for all those years.

"Xen, don't you dare." He looked over at the albino male, smiling softly and nuzzling into his shoulder. "Please." He could hear the barely suppressed tears. But he needed to. Chase wasn't able to fight, immobilized by something the monks had delivered into his blood stream. They almost closed in on him then but Xen was quicker, materializing beside his kneeling father.

"Go away." The people surrounding Chase started and then Raimundo laughed.

"Please, like you can do anything, kid." Xen looked at the Dragon of Wind, eyebrow raised as he turned fully to him.

"Dance with me and you'll see." He received an eye roll and when Raimundo was about to send his attack, the small half breed flicked his wrist, sending the other flying by reflecting his own attack onto him. Two sets of golden eyes scanned over the circle and both were drawn to the bleeding albino on the sidelines. The smaller of the two armored people moved then, too fast for anyone but Chase to see. He dealt blows that had barely any force behind them but were in such a place that it immobilized the enemy. Jack had limped over, blood making a trail behind him. When he got to Chase, he knelt down in front of him, smiling softly.

"Are you all right now, Chase?" He was careful with speaking, trying not to cause blood to dribble out of his mouth. He received a nod, a frown etching both Chase and Xen's faces. Chase turned his head to the side, spitting out a globule of black spit. Xen's fingers slid around Jack's wrist, pulling him to the smaller male as his father stood. Without hesitation, they stepped into the small void he had created, watching as it closed behind him.

"Mu, you need to let me heal you now." They were in the throne room, both dragons staring at the albino.

"You did good, Xen. Better than I thought you would." The smaller male pressed a kiss to Jack's cheek, pulling him and his father along.

"You did very well Xen." Chase picked Jack up, allowing Xen to lead the way to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Mu and Fu  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Author: **hitagashi  
**Warnings/Spoilers: **none  
**Pairing: **Chase Young/ Jack Spicer  
**Rating: **PG (for mentions of violence)  
**Genre: **romance, WAFF, AU/AR  
**Word Count: **144  
**Summary: **Raimundo likes to pester Xen, Xen gets fed up.   
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and make no money from these writings. Xen is mine and you can use him... if you tell me. And for writing, if you ask.  
**Note: **Decided to finally post this on FF.N. This story is a gift for the brilliant CrystallicSky.

"Oh please, you can't be that lucky." He hated this person with a passion. With a snarl, the thirteen year old moved forward, pinning the other easily to the wall. He was already taller than the other, his dragon genes preventing a normal growing pattern. Raimundo merely snickered, knowing the other preferred pacifism.

"My luck is something inherent. If you cannot accept that... then you are a fool." Brown eyes narrowed on gold and then Xen dropped the other, turning.

"You can't have luck genetically. It's impossible." Xen barely turned back, merely tucking his hands into his pocket and looking over his shoulder. When Raimundo moved to get up, one hand came out again and he pointed his clawed fingers at him.

"It's something given to me through my grandmother." With that, he walked away, not paying attention to the squawking of the other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Mu and Fu  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Author: **hitagashi  
**Warnings/Spoilers: **none  
**Pairing: **Chase Young/ Jack Spicer  
**Rating: **PG (for mentions of violence)  
**Genre: **romance, WAFF, AU/AR  
**Word Count: **1018  
**Summary: **A look at Xen's life at the age of fourteen.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and make no money from these writings. Xen is mine and you can use him... if you tell me. And for writing, if you ask.  
**Note: **Decided to finally post this on FF.N. This story is a gift for the brilliant CrystallicSky. Nai Nai is Chinese for Grandmother.

**0430 **Meditate.

It was routine for him, he woke up every morning to meditate, eyes closed as he sat in a comfortable position. Yes, this was much, much better than usual. He was actually in a part of the enormous citadel he called home his parents didn't know about.

**0530 **Sneak into Xiaolin temple & choose victim.

He was good at this by this point. Their wards against Heylin magic did nothing to him and soon he was crouching over Clay. This monk was his favorite to frighten. He leaned in close, sniffing at him curiously. He had always had a faintly sweet smell and every morning he tried to define it.

**0700** Officially scare a monk.

Clay woke up slowly and Xen grinned, crouching over him. The cowboy shot up, yelling loudly. He always enjoyed this part, leaning down and forcing the other to bare their throat as he sniffed it, nipping at the skin there as a sign of his dominance over any of them.

**0710** Leave.

He left when the other tensed beneath him, scared of the sharp teeth. The fourteen year old always found Clay the most entertaining. Despite being scared of Xen (he could smell it) he always willingly bared his neck now, knowing it would cause him less pain.

**0800** Shen Gong Wu (still have monk scared)

He smirked when the blond tried to stay away from him. It didn't work, he and Clay wound up in the Showdown. What's worse for Clay was that this particular Showdown had their arms bound together. He had to grin when he looked at the cowboy. At the age of fourteen he was already five feet tall with another eleven inches to top it off. The blond stood four inches shorter, allowing Xen the liberty of looking down on him. Oh yes, this would be a fun Showdown.

**0900** Spar with _Fu_.

He had one in the most easy way, leaning down to kiss the other full on the lips as he was reaching for the Wu. His hand had faltered and Xen took the chance to grab the Wu. Now he was trading hits with his father. It looked like a fight, real and crushing blows raining between the two. To them it was a spar, they couldn't get hurt that easily, especially by each other. But Xen knew he had to give as much strength into his hits as his father did, he didn't want to disappoint the man.

**1000** Meditate again.

He headed down to the waterfall, moving to the small alcove behind it. He heard the music sweeping into it and smiled. Oh yes, he'd be able to meditate but first he had to watch as Jack and Chase danced, the dragon everlord finally scooping the genius up and kissing him gently. When they left, he was finally able to meditate, mind going to his calm place.

**1100** Shen Gong Wu.

He had moved faster than any had anticipated, scooping up the Wu just as that annoying Raimundo Pedrosa was about to touch it. He gave a wink to them all, smirking at the flush stealing Clay's face before disappearing.

**1300** Spar with _Fu_'s warriors.

"Left!" He always had two warriors on his side during the sparring: Mizuki and Dane. The cats lept at him from all directions, he had to prevent from twisting too much or stretching out. Still, he required training when it came to being an animal and so he had help from these people.

**1500** Take a nap.

He curled up around the kittens, yawning and making sure no one was near them who wasn't meant to be. His eyes shut and he fell asleep, comforted in the knowledge that his clan was safe.

**1700** Spend time with _Mu_.

He adored this time, adored spending time with the albino. They were in the studio this time, both painting something. This was his favorite part of every day. He got to spend time with his mother. This time, even his father was there. He was going over his newest acquisition of scrolls, organizing them and slowly sipping tea every now and then.

**2130** Speak to Michaela and Niclas.

He sat down in the garden, immediately greeted by two vastly different vines. He smiled at them, speaking to them through his mind. He adored this connection with them. Michaela and Niclas had kept his _Mu_ from becoming twisted and he thanked them for this every day.

**2200** Sneak into Xiaolin temple again to spend time with Omi.

He walked into the temple, almost immediately meeting Master Fung. They bowed to each other, the form of respect seemingly lost on some of the monks. But he did respect the man, respected most of the monks actually. Omi came running out, leaping at him and hugging his neck tightly. Xen laughed softly, patting his small friend on the head.

"Guess what I have for you, Little Monk." It was an order, he never made suggestions.

"What is it?" He was excited, jumping to the ground and then Xen held out a bottle.

"You have said you wished you had your real body, proper size and all." He shook it, proving it was full. "Take two every night at nine in the evening starting tomorrow and it will change your body to your proper size. The only side effect would be an increased metabolism that requires you to eat twice as much as Clay during the duration of medication." He received another hug and he smiled, knowing he had made the other happy.

**2230** Use the _Sands of Time_ to visit _Nai Nai_.

He always did this, going back to speak to her. She knew about him before Chase had left and so he knew it was safe. This time they just sat, fingers intertwined as they kicked their feet in the water.

**2300** Go to sleep.

He peeled off layers of clothing and armor before sliding beneath silk sheets, silk night clothes framing his body nicely. He put his arms under the pillow, burying his face in it before falling asleep.


End file.
